Meadows of Heaven
by Rodneysao
Summary: Quando morremos passamos pelo julgamento para depois irmos para o céu, e se depois do julgamento você pudesse mandar uma mensagem para alguem na terra? o que você diria?  Ele conseguiu o direito de falar com a amada.


Ele acordou em um local estranho, era frio e escuro. Andou por horas, andou até por dias mas a escuridão nunca acabava, estava exausto e faminto, uma luz chamou sua atenção, era amarela e fraca e estava distante.

Mais algumas horas caminhando e chegou a uma casa de madeira, o brilho vinha de uma vela acesa lá dentro. Foi até a porta para girar a maçaneta mas parou, suas mãos estavam ensangüentadas, ficou horrorizado, olhou para o próprio corpo, estava completamente ensangüentado e no abdome um enorme buraco fazia verter muito sangue, olhou para traz e viu, na pouca claridade que a vela oferecia, um enorme rastro de sangue.

Dor. Dor como nunca sentiu antes, dor que lhe fez cair no chão, não soube dizer o tempo que ficou caído. A dor não diminuiu e o frio aumentou, usou toda sua força e auto controle para se levantar e entrar na casa.

A casa era simples, somente um sofá e uma mesa existiam dentro. Exausto como estava se deitou no sofá e dormiu sem ligar para a dor.

Acordou com um barulho estranho, olhou ao redor e viu que estava claro lá fora, o barulho se repetiu e ele notou uma garota, por volta dos vinte anos, longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados, encolhida nun canto da casa abraçando os próprios joelhos e repetindo a mesma frase "por favor volta, eu te amo, volta para mim", de alguma forma ele sabia que ela estava falando para ele.

- Onde estou?... – murmurou baixinho.

- Você está no primeiro estágio do julgamento.

Olhou para traz e notou uma mulher ruiva com olhos verdes, era linda mas ele não pensou nisso na hora.

- Como assim julgamento?

- você será julgado pelas suas ações feitas em vida.

- Eu... Eu estou morto...?

O olhar dela se suavizou, ela olhou de forma piedosa mas acolhedora.

- Sim, minha criança, você morreu.

- C-Como?

- Não se lembra?

- E-eu não sei nem o meu nome...

- Talvez isso ajude, seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha.

De uma hora para outra ele se lembrou de tudo, olhou para a menina no chão e perguntou – por que a Hinata-chan está aqui?

- Ela é uma memória que você guardou da pessoa mais importante para você em vida.

- quem é você e como funciona esse primeiro estágio?

- Meu nome é Jasmine, sou sua guia e sua companhia em sua provação. O teste se separa em três estágios, no primeiro você é forçado a suportar a dor do momento da morte e o sofrimento daqueles que eram queridos por você.

- E os outros estágios?

- Eu direi apenas quando for necessário. – ela reparou no sangue - Pelo seu estado deve estar sentindo muita dor.

- n-não posso negar que é mais dor do que eu já senti em toda minha vida.

- mas mesmo assim você não demonstra. Por quê?

- eu não sei se consigo explicar... eu acho que estou em paz, fiz o Maximo possível para que todos pudessem ver um mundo sem guerras e se o preço por isso for minha vida eu preciso aceitar.

- Entendo, sua resposta é sincera. Mas ainda está triste, é por que morreu?

- bem, em parte... mas o principal é que não poderei mais proteger aqueles que amo, não poderei ver minha esposa, Hinata-chan, ao meu lado de novo, não poderei ampará-la quando estiver triste e estou triste também porque foi eu quem causei tanta tristeza a ela nesse momento mesmo que não tenha sido minha escolha morrer.

- Muito bem, você passou no primeiro estágio.

Naruto não demonstrou felicidade, apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar triste para Hinata.

- não se preocupe, se passar por todos os estágios poderá mandar uma mensagem para ela.

- hai...

- Agora vamos ao segundo estágio. – Jasmine abriu os braços e todo o ambiente sumiu. Ela olhou para o ninja e sorriu, Naruto estava cabisbaixo, ainda triste pelos lamentos da amada. A guia andou até ele e o abraçou, asas de anjo surgiram das costas dela e os envolveram. Naruto sentiu a dor diminuir de pouco em pouco, quando ela cessou ele abriu os olhos e viu que tinha regredido a idade de sete anos.

- O segundo estágio é enfrentar outra vez tudo aquilo que o fez sentir raiva, ódio, frustração ou tristeza – ela olhou de forma piedosa – não será fácil, terá que passar no teste sem se desesperar ou fugir.

Quando ela terminou de falar os moradores de Konoha apareceram e olharam com ódio e desprezo, vários falaram coisas como "monstro!", "garoto raposa" e "deveria ter morrido". Naruto olhou assustado e lagrimas começaram a cair fartas de seu rosto, novamente os olhares de ódio, novamente sendo julgado por algo que não tinha culpa. Pareceu ter passado anos desse jeito e isso quase o levou ao desespero, a única coisa que o salvou foi a lembrança de Hinata.

Depois viu cada momento em que perdeu o controle da Kyuubi, desde a luta contra o Zabuza até a ultima vez contra Pein.

Depois viu a morte do Sandaime, a morte do Gaara, a morte do Asuma, e reviu todas as lutas contra Sasuke dominado pelo ódio.

Quando tudo acabou viu-se sentado no chão em um campo de flores belíssimo, Jasmine o olhava de maneira triste.

- Em sua alma há muitas tristezas, a tristeza de viver sem os pais, tristeza de viver sendo odiado por algo que não tem culpa, tristeza de perder entes queridos. Mas algo o motiva, algo muito forte para sobrepujar toda essa tristeza. O que é?

- quando eu era pequeno eu me desesperava e vivia chorando, cheguei a um momento em que não conseguia mais chorar... não tinha mais lagrimas... nesse momento percebi que chorar não adianta nada e comecei a me focar, tracei um objetivo, ser o maior hokage que a vila já teve, busquei esse objetivo ignorando todos que me julgavam, mas foi mais para frente que encontrei minha maior motivação, eu me apaixonei, foi preciso ela quase morrer para eu a notar. Quando começamos a namorar nada mais importava e eu encontrei um novo motivo para viver: fazer Hinata-chan feliz.

- sua resposta é sincera e pura. Você passou no segundo estágio.

Naruto piscou e mudaram de lugar outra vez, era um enorme lago onde tinha no centro um belo castelo branco, Jasmine o guiou para dentro do castelo e em uma das salas, que parecia com um cinema, eles se sentaram.

- No ultimo estágio será exibido todos os seus feitos, acertos e erros. Se eu o considerar apto você passa.

Um filme começou a ser exibido, nele contava toda a história do ninja mais hiperativo e numero um ao contrario da vila da folha, toda sua vida foi exibida e quando acabou ele ficou com a sensação de ter sentado por vinte e cinco anos na cadeira que estava agora.

- Você me surpreendeu, Uzumaki Naruto. Em media um erro para cada vinte acertos, uma media muito alta, passou com louvor pelo terceiro teste. Venha comigo.

Ela se levantou e o levou para fora do castelo, o ambiente mudou outra vez, dessa vez era Konoha no momento do ataque de Madara. O tempo estava congelado, ele podia ver a kunai envolvida com chacra fuuton atravessando o coração do Uchiha, viu a lança feita de doton que o atravessou o abdome, viu Sasuke decapitar Kabuto, viu Hinata matar Zetsu, viu Itachi revivido matar Sakura antes de morrer e viu Kisame pronto para matar Kakashi.

- Estamos no momento do seu ultimo suspiro, aqui você vê todos os inimigos e os aliados. Você tem permissão de mudar um fato que você vê aqui. Isso é um presente por ter passado pelo terceiro estagio de maneira tão exelente. Escolha bem.

Naruto andou pelos destroços do portão e foi até Sakura, pegou a kunai que Itachi jogou e a direcionou para Kisame.

- Vamos ver o resultado de sua mudança. – com um estalar de dedos o tempo voltou a correr. A kunai mudou de direção atingindo Kisame no pescoço e impedindo a morte de Sakura e Kakashi.

- Você me impressionou Uzumaki Naruto, em todos esses anos guardando almas você foi o primeiro a salvar duas pessoas com uma mudança.

- obrigado por me dar essa chance.

- Agora você só tem uma coisa a fazer antes de se dar por morto, tem que mandar sua mensagem. Para eles você não está morto, apenas inconsciente. Você terá dez minutos, mais que isso sua alma não suportará.

- Hai! – falou mais animado.

- agora feche os olhos.

Ele obedeceu. Uma energia estranha o envolveu, sentiu muita dor mas mesmo assim abriu os olhos, se viu deitado em uma cama do hospital de Konoha. A porta se abriu e Sakura entrou, ela viu Naruto acordado e se emocionou, saiu do quarto correndo e voltou dez segundos depois acompanhada de Hinata e Tsunade. Hinata correu e o abraçou chorando.

- Naruto-kun! Eu tive tanto m-medo de te p-perder!

- Hinata-chan... e-eu não tenho tempo... estou... morrendo...

- Não diga isso!

- Naruto tem razão Hinata, sinto muito... – Tsunade falou já um pouco emocionada.

- pessoal... eu quero dar... minhas ultimas ordens... como Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha... – ele olhou para Tsunade – vovó... por favor... fique por um tempo... no cargo... de Hokage... não deixe a vila sem um lider...

Já chorando – C-Certo, vou fazer por você.

- Sakura-chan... cuide do teme... é sua responsabilidade agora...

- Hai...- falou a rosada aos prantos.

- Hinata-chan, não se prenda a mim... seja livre para amar quem quiser... o que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz...

- M-Mas, Naruto-kun, e-e-eu não posso...

- Você pode sim, querida... vou estar sempre com você...

- Eu não posso porque estou grávida!

Naruto olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e sorriu, seus olhos transmitiam uma felicidade que não podiam ser expressas em palavras. Ela o entendeu.

- então... vou deixar pelomenos seu nome... se for menino chame de Eiji,... se for menina chame de Aiko... – fez uma pequena pausa – arigato Hinata-chan, você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo...

Ele suspirou, faltava apenas uma coisa a ser feita. Fechou os olhos e adentrou em sua mente. Andou pelo conhecido corredor escuro e parou em frente ao portão que tinha o selo da Kyuubi. Sentiu ela se aproximar do portão.

- então é assim que tudo termina... querendo ou não eu gostei de conviver com você.

- eu também gostei, mas não é para me despedir que estou aqui. Você mudou, demorei anos mas consegui tirar todo esse ódio de você.

- eu era cega demais para ver que o ódio limitava meus poderes a dez por cento, graças a você eu me tornei mais forte, descobri como é o bem e recebi o perdão de Rikudou Senin.

Naruto sorriu – eu me lembro disso, demorou um mês para me recuperar da surra dele.

Kyuubi riu – usei quase todo meu chakra para te curar. E mesmo assim esse é o fim da linha para nós...

-não, apenas para mim, vou liberar o selo para que não morra também.

- tem certeza disso filhote?

- tenho, apenas tome cuidado com a vila e depois que eu soltar o selo espere dois minutos para eu avisar os outros sobre você.

Terminando de falar ele andou até o selo no centro do portão e o retirou completamente, os enormes portões se abriram e a Kyuubi saiu andando devagar. Estava diferente, seu chakra deixou de ser venenoso e todo o ódio que podia ser visto no olhar sumiu, ela parou na frente do ninja e, como forma de agradecimento, o abraçou com suas caudas, colocou-o no chão e disse carinhosamente.

- vá.

E ele foi.

Abriu os olhos outra vez e sentiu seu corpo mais fraco, o tempo estava acabando. Viu todos os seus amigos reunidos e se emocionou mais uma vez, estavam todos com um semblante triste, alguns já choravam.

- E-Eu abri o selo... – todos olharam espantados – não... se preocupem... ela não irá ferir ninguém... apenas não acho justo ela morrer também... Obrigado... a... todos... vocês...

Com essas palavras ele deixou o mundo dos vivos.

Hinata chorava compulsivamente, gritava em desespero o nome do amado.

Todos sentiram um chakra absurdamente poderoso se desprender do corpo do ex-hokage.

Não era um chakra maligno mas estava carregado de tristeza e pesar. O chakra tomou a forma de uma pequena raposa vermelha com nove caudas.

Todos olharam abismados a Kyuubi, eles sentiram a grande diferença dessa Kyuubi para aquela que atacou Konoha no dia que Naruto nasceu. A raposa olhou para todos ali presentes e com grande pesar falou.

- Sinto muito, sei que fiz besteiras e não peço o perdão de vocês. Apenas quero construir algo que o fará ser lembrado para sempre. – disse olhando para o corpo de Naruto.

Tsunade foi a primeira a encontrar a voz – o que exatamente você tem em mente?

Muito longe de lá, Naruto e Jasmine observavam o monumento que foi construído para ele no centro de Konoha, era uma enorme estatua retratando o ninja usando sua técnica mais poderosa, o Rasenshuriken. Já Jô cemitério sua lápide não era uma cova, Kyuubi avia feito uma espécie de caixão de diamante preservando seu corpo para sempre e imortalizando sua expressão serena de dever cumprido.

Para a surpresa de Hinata vieram gêmeos, um homem e uma mulher, Konohamaru se tornou o sétimo Hokage, Sakura se casou com Sasuke e tiveram uma filha, Kakashi se envolveu com Ayame filha do Ichiraku, Yamato casou com Shizune. Shikaku, Inoichi e Tsunade se tornaram conselheiros, Gaara acabou namorando Matsuri e Shikamaru se casou com Temari. Kyuubi nunca mais foi vista.

Naruto depois de ver tudo isso (para ele o tempo passou muito rapido), foi até Jasmine e falou

- Estou pronto.

A guia fez um sinal e um portão dourado surgiu no ar, ele se abriu e Naruto viu todos aqueles que morreram o esperando, inclusive seu pai e sua mãe.

- Otou-san, Okaa-san. – falou com a voz embargada.

- Olá naruto. – cumprimentou Minato.

- Meu filho! Nós vimos tudo daqui! – disse Kushina abraçando o loiro.

Assim eles adentraram no portão, sendo levados ao outro mundo onde ninguém retornou para dizer como é...

FIM.


End file.
